Menjadi 'S' ?
by amexki chan
Summary: "Kau kurang angkuh dan sangar Hinata-chan, ternyata peran sadistic nggak cocok buatmu ya?"cibir pemuda bermata shappire mengejek./"Naruto-kun bo-bodoh!"/Ya pacarya si kakak kelas Naruto Uzumaki ternyata adalah Masochist akut./Happy NHFD ke-5 NHL's


Dia mendengus angkuh tatapan matanya seolah-olah merendahkan sang pemuda pirang yang kini masih tersungkur diatas tanah yang sedikit basah dan sebuah ember kosong . Mata shappirennya kini teralihkan menatap gadis beriris ungu pucat dihadapannya walaupun harus mendongkak kan kepalanya. Ia mendecih kesal dan memeras tangannya yang membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih seketika.

"Ehem" intruksi suara deheman itu menyadarkannya. "Mau apa kau? Sudah puas?" ucapnya sarastik disela senyuman antagonis gadis itu. Rok lipit sebatas lututnya berkibar oleh angin menampakkan sedikit celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu mendengus mesum. Dan yang parahnya gadis itu tahu ia tetap memasang wajah angkuh. Padahal di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sangat malu setengah mati, seolah-olah ia ingin menggali lubang untuk mengubur dirinya disitu.

"Kau kurang angkuh dan sangar Hinata-chan, ternyata peran sadistic nggak cocok buatmu ya?" cibir pemuda bermata shappire mengejek.

"Ughh…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyanya saat melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya seperti ingin menangis.

"Naruto-kun bo-bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi begitu saja, ia menangisi dirinya sendiri dan ia bingung. Padahal dia telah berusaha tapi mengapa pemuda itu malah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang hinggap dihatinya namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Kadang kala ia berpikir mengapa ia bisah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto sang kakak kelas yang sangat mencolok itu. Dan tanpa ia duga mereka berpacaran. Yang sialnya ternyata gossip yang menyebar itu benar adanya. Ya pacarya si kakak kelas Naruto Uzumaki ternyata ia…

_Masochist_ akut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- amexki chan PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**Menjadi 'S' ?**

**Naruto own Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Amexki chan**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama****, school life, fluff (?)**

**Warning: strange, typo(s)**

**DLDR!**

**For NHFD #5#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang memburu ia nekat berlari dari taman belakang ke lantai dua sekolahnya. Di depannya kini tiga orang siswi menatapnya heran dan beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan berbisik-bisik riuh. Tiga gadis yang menatapnya heran kemudian perlahan mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan sedikit menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Ada apa?" kali ini gadis bercepol ikut berkomentar sembari mengunya permen karet dimulutnya.

"Jangan bilang ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto _baka_" ucap spontan si gadis modis dengan rambut diikat tinggi.

Hinata hanya menatap ketiganya terutama si pirang yang berhasil menebaknya. Ia mengangguk lesu. Sedangkan ketiganya menghela nafas panjang dan ada yang marah-marah.

"Hah… dasar si Naruto itu, beraninya ia mengerjai Hinata-_chan_. Awas saja aku akan melapor dengan bibi Kushina nanti" ujar gadis pirang sedikit kesal dan marah.

"Kayaknya kita harus buat perhitungan sama si senpai kuning itu deh tenten-_chan_" yang dibalas dengan anggukan gadis bercepol yang kini mengepalkan tangannya seolah-seolah ingin meninju seseorang.

Sontak Hinata membelalakan matanya. Ia tahu mereka baik tapi sepertinya mereka agak keterlaluan. Ya, mereka berempat bersahabat dari kecil Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino. Sebenarnya gadis pirang itu adalah tetangga Naruto dan mengenal betul tabiat si empunya. Termasuk sifat _Masochist_ akut yang sangat menyebalkannya itu.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Aku baik-baik saja hanya saja sedikit kaget" ujarnya lembut. Mereka bertiga hanya memandangi Hinata.

"Tapi Naruto-senpai sangat keterlaluan Hinata-chan." sahut Tenten dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosi . "Aku masih bingung bisa-bisanya kau berpacaran dengan Naruto-senpai yang super mencolok itu. Memang sih dia kapten bola tapi... ah sudahlah"

"Jadi apa ang terjadi Hinata-chan?" ucap sakura dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku tadi hanya disuruh jadi gadis yang sedikit sadis saja" sontak Ino melotot geram.

"APA?! Jadi kau mau saja berperan seperti itu di hadapannya Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya" cicit Hinata takut-takut. Dan tenten menatap Ino tajam kemudian Ino menutup mulutnya yang tadi sembarangan berteriak.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan Ino pig lagi diet kok jadi gak makan orang, jadi jangan takut" sahut tenten dan kini giliran ino menatap tajam kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Hei kalian ini berhenti. Kasihan Hinata jadi ketakutan seperti itu kan?" kemudian Sakura memisahkan mereka berdua yang kini perang dingin. "Jadi? Apakah kau ingin menceritakannya pada kami _Hime_?" dan dengan kedipan mata Sakura yang terseyum manis. Kemudian Hinata menangis dan memeluk Sakura yang telah ia anggap sebagai seorang kakak.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke bangku paling pojok –bangku Ino- dan perlahan Hinata membuka suara yang didengarkan baik-baik oleh ketiga gadis berambut berlainan itu. Sakura tertawa, tenten tersenyum dan Ino wajahnya seperti gunung yang akan meletus ia menahan amarahnya. Dan siap-siap saja ia akan mengadukan ini ke bibi Kushina yang telah mengenal baik Hinata dan menyayanginya sebagai seorang anak perempuannya.

Hinata menunduk entah ia harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang berbeda-beda. Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang terbuka dan sangat pemalu. Ternyata tanpa terduga senpai yang selalu menarik perhatiannya dengan tingkah dan eksistensinya membuat Hinata jatuh hati. Saat mata sapphire itu menatap kearahnya, saat bibir itu terbuka dan memanggil namanya, dan saat-saat Naruto menembaknya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata terkejut saat Naruto memberitahukan rahasia kecil miliknya kepada Hinata bahwa dia mempunyai sedikit penyimpangan dalam dirinya ia seorang Masochist alias seseorang yang menyukai hal-hal yang menyakiti dirinya. Mulai dari hal kecil hingga terekstrim sekalipun. Ya, ia sangat menyukai gadis yang menyiksanya dan meghancurkan hatinya. Pantas saja Hinata pernah mendengar gosip aneh seputar Naruto-_kun_ nya. Namun, ia tak menggubrisnya. Disamping itu semua ia hanya tersenyum dan menerima kekurangan Naruto.

Pada akhirnya ia terkejut saat Naruto meminta hal yang aneh.

"_Hinata-chan bisakah kau berikap sadis kepadaku? Tenang saja aku tidak akan membelas, aku akan menerimanya. Hitung-hitung kau bisa menyalurkan rasa kesalmu padaku. Jika kau ingin memukul atau menamparku juga __tidak masalah. Aku ingin melihat sisi lainmu juga Hinata-chan"_

Hinata mendesah ia tahu bahwa akhirnya pasti Naruto-_kun_ nya akan meminta hal aneh kepadanya. Sejujurnya Hinata tak sampai jika ia harus melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuk orang terdekat dan ia sayangi. Kata lainnya Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tidak tegaan.

Saat mereka kencan di sebuah taman bermain Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauhinya selama beberapa hari dan jangan pernah memberi kabar sedikitpun tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan malah menangis histeris di sana dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Dan akhirnya Naruto disindir dan mendapat cibiran oleh khalayak ramai yang berada disana. Dengan susah payah Naruto menenangkan Hinata dan memeluknya yang membuat Hinata menahan malu dan ingin pingsan.

Namun, disamping itu Hinata menyukai Naruto apa adanya. Ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka memanglah aneh tapi ia menyukainya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar berada di dekat Naruto.

Ia memandangi ketiga sahabat tercintanya yang kini sibuk mendiskusikan perhitungan untuk Naruto. Padahal mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto adalah senpai mereka yang sangat disegani karna ia adalah cucu kepala sekolah di SMA mereka dan fakta lain yaitu sebagai wakil ketua osis. Tapi mereka mengindahkan hal itu dan sepertinya fakta itu tidaklah penting dibenak sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya mereka berempat adalah gadis-gadis yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai keahlian masing-masing. Ino si modis yang sangat menyukai kegiatan berorganisasi dan sekarang ia menjabat sekertaris osis. Tenten-chan yang tomboy yang menyukai bela diri dan sering kali menang di pertandingan karate nasional. Sakura si manis adalah salah satu primadona sekolah ia adalah atlet anggar. Dan Hinata saiapa sangka gadis pemalu dan imut ini adalah atlet panah dan pernah memenangkan kompetisi internasional.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan tanpa dipungkiri beberapa anak laki-laki terpesona dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ano… Ku-kurasa kalian jangan melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucapnya lembut. "Karena, selama ini Naruto-kun selalu menjagaku. Dan saat ia meminta hal yng aneh-aneh Naruto-kun sebenarnya selalu berada disekelilingku. Dia baik, sangat baik. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya" ucap Hinata mantab dan terus tersenyum saat ia mengucapkan berbagai kata-kata untuk Naruto-_kun_ nya.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya kepada kalian? Jadi kalian jangan khawatir lagi ya?" Hinata menampilkan mata indahnya yang kini berbinar indah rambutnya yang berada membingkai wajahnya, ia sampirkan kebelakang telinganya.

Mereka bertatapan bingung kemudian tiga gadis itu tertawa bersama senyuman Hinata.

"Oh, _my_. Harusnya si bodoh itu senang mempunyai kekasih yang sempurna sepertimu Hinata-_chan_" ucap Hinata mencubit pipi gembul Hinata gemas. Tenten dan Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Harusnya Si Naruto _Senpai _mendengar apa yang kau katakan Hinata-chan" ucap Tenten mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sakura da an kemudian menengok kearah pintu masuk ruang kelas mereka. Hinata yang masih mengelus pipinya karena di cubit dengan Ino mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya.

"Oi Senpai keluarlah!" teriak sakura

Sreet.

Pintu kelas mereka perlahan terbuka dan menapilkan surang pirang yang kini terlihat berantakan nafasnya memburu dan ada bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino. Sedangkan ketiga gadis itu hanya memasang wajah cuek dan angkuh. Yah Naruto mendengar semua cemoohan mereka. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah Hinata _Hime_ nya yang telah melembut. Hinata hanya menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya kikuk. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata lembut untuk mengikutinya.

"Ikut aku Hinata-_chan_, disini ada **pengganggu**." Ucap Naruto dan menekankan kata terakhirnya yang ditujukan untuk ketiga serangkai itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari mereka.

"A-ano..." Hinata terkejut dan mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Yang diiringi suara riuh dikelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalan Hinata menunduk menahan rona merah yang kini telah bersarang di wajahnya. Tangan Naruto kian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat. Ia tersenyum lembut dan merasakan kehangatan mengalir kepermukaan kulit tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto-_kun_ nya memang sangat baik dan perhatian. Abaikan sifat Masochist yang ada pada dirinya. Naruto membawa Hinata ke bawah pohon sakura yang masih belum mekar dan mereka duduk disana. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata dan bersandar di batang pohon yang besar itu.

Suasana menjadi hening tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang ingin memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertahutan sambil menggenggam. Kali ini bukan hanya Hinata yang merona tapi Naruto juga ikut merona. Pemuda bersurai pirang merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar kuat dan mencengkram kemeja sekolahnya. Ternyata ada perasaan serupa saat ia merasa senang ketika ia merasa tersakiti, batinnya.

"Jadi..." ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan keduanya menoleh kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata yang masih tertawa. Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut dan seketika itu Hinata terdiam. Iris pucatnya menyelami bola mata safir pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Hinata-_chan_..." akunya dengan nada pelan setengah menunduk. Hinata mengernyit dahinya bingung. "Maafkan aku." Terangnya lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto sontak menatap Hinata. Ia terkejut dengan rekaksi gadis manis dihadappannya.

"Segalanya yang telah kuperbuat, mungkin membuatmu kesal dan membenciku. Karena sifatku yang menyusahkanmu selama ini dengan sifat _masochis_tku." Ujarnya lagi menatap Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya sesaat dan mendesah.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di jemarinya sedikit kuat dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Hinata berdiri angkuh menatap Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Hembusan angin menerpa mereka dan mengakibatkan helaian kelopak indigo Hinata bergoyang-goyang begitu pula seragamnya mengakibatkkan rok Hinata yang pendek berkibar dan membuat nya tersingkap. Membuat Naruto yang menenggak menatap Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat celana dalam gadisnya. Kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya yang kini tampak merona kearah lain dengan menutup setengah wajahnya.

"sial, mengapa Hinata jadi sangat seksi?" gumamnya pelan dan sangat pelan.

"Huh?! Jadi hanya itu yang kau ingin katakan baka, kau membuang-buang waktuk ku yang berharga sialan."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata membuat Naruto refleks menatap Hinata lagi. Mengapa Hinata-_chan_nya yang anggun bisa berkata separti itu? Yang ia tahu selama ini jika Naruto membujuknya untuk menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian ia sampai gemetar saat mengucapkannya. Naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Detak jantungnya terasa berdebar namun hatinya merasa sakit. Padahal selama ini hanya perasaan berdebar dan rasa puas saat seseorang mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sangat bersidekap angkuh dan menatap Narutonya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-_chan_, mengapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?" ucap Naruto memelas. Hinata berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya, tentu saja menjadi seorang..."

Grep.

Naruto bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat.

"Cukup!" teriak Naruto. Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. "Cukup Hinata-_chan_" Naruto tersenyum. Hinata yang melihatnya terpaku mulutnya bergetar matanya kini terasa panas an air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kini mulai terdenga isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecil Hinata. Ia memeluk Naruto.

"Uwaa... Naruto-_kun_" Hinata terisak dan menangis dipelukan Naruto. "A-aku ha-hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang Naruto-_kun_ inginkan" ucapnya sambil sesegukan.

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_ jangan paksakan dirimu, aku mengerti kok" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan menciumnya mesra. "Hei berhentilah menangis jika kau menangis seperti ini aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat _Hime_"Wah jadi kau baru tahu dirimu jahat ya Naruto-_kun_? Hinata masih menangis dalam dekapan Naruto sampai tangisnya sedikit mereda. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Naruto dengan hidungnya masih memerah dan Naruto mencubitnya geram.

"Sudah menangisnya?" ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk polos.

"Uhmm..." sembari mengusap matanya.

"Maaf aku tadi mengatakan hal yang kasar kepadamu Naruto-kun. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan Hinata bingung seketika.

"Ahaha aku senang kok" Naruto tertawa dan Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi kalau sekali-sekali aku kira tak masalah kau jadi 'S' Hinata-_chan_. Pilihanku benar kau cocok sekali menjadi 'S' kau tahu? Kuau begitu menghayati sebagai 'S' Hina- Uggh"

Hinata merengut kesal dan memukul lengan Naruto pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan. Merasa kalau senpai pirangnya itu tak akan pernah berubah.

"Dasar." gumamnya.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

Yei akhirnya bisa juga amex ikut event tahunan NHL's , semoga para NHL's terhibur ya dengan fic yang amex buat apa fic ini terlalu panjang?. Fic ini sebenarnya terispirasi dari Turning point milik SPYAIR kalian harus coba denger deh lagunya, ini band favorite amex juga :3 apakah disini ada yang penggemar SPYAIR? Kalo ada kita sama hihihi. Silahkan cari di paman google untuk kata kunci Masochist dan Sadistic minna-_san_. Kalo ada uneg-uneg atau apapun silahkan diriview aja karna riview adalah semangat bagi semua _author \_^o^/.

Yosh akhir kata selamat NHFD yang ke-5

WE ARE NHL! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, NHL's XD

.

.

.

Amexki chan


End file.
